A Lie
by sanasbreath
Summary: [ NCT Fanfiction ] Kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh Mark dan Donghyuck membuat Jaemin harus membohongi dirinya sendiri. ( RE-UPLOAD ) Untuk yang sudah baca, isi ceritanya masih sama. Saya cuma meng-upload ulang dengan summary baru. HEHEHE.


A Lie

Na Jaemin

Mark Lee

Lee Jeno

Lee Donghyuck

Warning: BoysLove, OOC, Typo(s), Alur tidak jelas

"Maaark!"

Mark tersentak—agak kaget—saat namanya dipanggil begitu keras oleh seseorang yang padahal duduk tepat disampingnya. Mark mengusap telinganya lalu menatap seseorang disampingnya itu dengan wajah meringis.

"Kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih?"

Jaemin—seseorang yang sekarang tengah duduk disamping Mark—memasang wajah cemberut, menatap kesal Mark.

"Kau melamun!"

Tuduh Jaemin. Pasalnya daritadi Jaemin tengah mengoceh—bercerita soal kemarin sore Ia menemukan tiga ekor anak kucing dijalan—namun tampaknya Mark sedang melamun dan mengabaikan apa yang diceritakan oleh Jaemin.

"A-aku mendengarmu kok."

Mark menyangkal apa yang dituduhkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Ya, Mark dan Jaemin adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan sekarang Mark menggunakan jam istirahatnya untuk mengunjungi kelas Jaemin. Tadi pagi Ia sudah berjanji akan mengunjungi kelas Jaemin saat jam istirahat. Berjanji juga mau mendengar cerita yang sudah dijanjikan Jaemin pada malamnya.

"Apa yang aku ceritakan tadi?"

Jaemin menantang Mark. Ia menatap Mark dengan dagu sedikit dinaikkan. Mark mengutuk dalam hati. Sekarang Ia tengah berpikir keras berusaha mengingat apa yang diceritakan Jaemin. Jujur saja, Mark memang tidak mendengarkan dengan fokus apa yang diceritakan oleh Jaemin. Bahkan Ia tidak sadar kalau tadi Ia melamun.

Dengan ragu-ragu Mark menjawab,

"Kau bercerita tentang Jeno yang kemarin mendapatkan surat cinta dari senior—?"

Setelahnya yang Mark rasakan adalah rasa sakit dibagian kepalanya. Jaemin memberikan 'ciuman' dikepala Mark dengan kamus bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Rasakan itu Mark Lee!"

Jaemin mengabaikan Mark yang tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau sangat kejam, Jaemin-ah."

Jeno yang baru saja kembali dari kantin bersama Donghyuck berbicara sambil tertawa saat melihat adegan dimana Jaemin dengan tidak berperasaan menampar kepala Mark dengan kamus bahasa Inggris yang cukup tebal tersebut. Sementara itu Donghyuck hanya menahan tawa melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Mark memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Huh!"

Jaemin mendengus kesal. Mark yang sudah berhenti meringis sempat melirik malas Jeno yang sedaritadi masih tertawa sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaemin.

"Maafkan aku."

Mark menarik kursinya—mendekat ke Jaemin—yang masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Jaemin sayaang~"

Mark memeluk Jaemin dari samping.

Didepan mereka, Jeno hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk dibangkunya yang berada didepan Jaemin. Sementara itu Donghyuck juga lebih memilih bergabung bersama murid lainnya, Ia tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk untuk Mark dan Jaemin.

"Jaeminaa?"

Mark menatap Jaemin dari dekat. Kedua matanya hanya fokus pada makhluk yang ada didepannya saat ini. Na Jaemin. Seorang laki laki yang menurutnya masih sangat manis bahkan dalam wajah yang cemberut begini. Mark menyukai rambut caramel Jaemin yang sangat halus. Mark menyukai mata Jaemin yang selalu melihat dengan berbinar. Dan Mark sangat menyukai senyum Jaemin. Menurutnya, ketika Jaemin tersenyum, senyum Jaemin menyinari yang lain. Melihat Jaemin tersenyum, membuat yang melihat pun ikut tersenyum. Senyum Jaemin bagai energi positif untuk Mark.

Jaemin melirik ke Mark. Sudah tidak cemberut lagi wajahnya.

"Aku kesal tau."

Mark tersenyum gemas. Pacarnya sangat menggemaskan. Terlalu gemas dengan Jaemin, Mark mencuri cium dipipi Jaemin. Hal itu membuat Jaemin memukul kuat bahu Mark dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jaemin melirik kesekitar ruangan kelas. Tampak semua murid yang ada dikelas tengah sibuk dengan jam istirahat mereka. Begitu pula dengan Jeno yang ada didepannya. Tampak tak peduli dengan mereka. Mark tertawa kecil melihat Jaemin yang tampak panik dengan wajah memerah. Tangannya mengusak rambut caramel Jaemin dengan halus. Lalu Ia tersenyum yang paling tulus untuk Jaemin.

"Jaemin-ku sangat menggemaskan."

Sekali lagi Jaemin memukul kuat bahu Mark. Ia terlalu malu mendengar ucapan Mark.

"Pulang kekelasmu sana! Sudah mau masuk!"

Jaemin mengusir Mark dengan cara dan suara yang menurut Mark sangat lucu. Mark bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya mengusap sayang kepala Jaemin.

"Nanti pulang bersama kan?"

Jaemin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mark tersenyum.

"Yasudah, aku kembali kekelas dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Jaemin mengangguk lagi. Pandangan Jaemin tak lepas dari Mark yang tadi sempat berpamitan dengan Jeno sebelum kembali kekelasnya, lalu Mark yang menepuk bahu Donghyuck saat Mark melihat Donghyuck berdiri didepan kelas bersama beberapa murid lainnya. Donghyuck mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah ke Mark dibalas senyuman yang sama oleh Mark. Setelah Mark menghilang dari pandangannya, buru-buru Jaemin menendang-nendang pelan bangku Jeno dari bawah membuat Jeno menoleh kebelakang.

"Kenapa?"

"Minta jajananmu. Aku lapar."

Jaemin menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke Jeno.

Jeno mendecih.

"Aku kira kau sudah kenyang setelah mendapatkan ciuman pipi dari Mark."

Jaemin melotot. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kau melihatnya?!"

Jeno tidak menjawab. Hanya membagikan jajanannya ke Jaemin.

"Ahh- aku maluu~"

Jaemin menenggelamkan wajahnya kemeja. Badannya Ia gerakkan—tidak bisa diam. Didepannya Jeno melihat geli tingkah Jaemin.

"Kau sangat menggelikan, Na Jaemin."

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam Jeno.

"Mati saja kau, Lee Jeno."

Hari ini Jaemin merasa sangat semangat. Ah, bahkan setiap hari Jaemin termasuk murid yang sangat semangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sekarang Ia tengah menunggu bus yang akan melewati sekolahnya. Tidak sendirian, Jaemin sekarang tengah bersama Donghyuck. Salah satu sahabatnya. Setiap harinya mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Rumah mereka yang hanya beda lima block membuat Jaemin selalu ingin berangkat bersama Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck-ah, kau sudah belajar untuk ujian hari ini?"

Donghyuck menoleh ke Jaemin lalu mengangguk. Jaemin bertepuk tangan akan kerajinan Donghyuck.

"Jaemin sendiri, sudah?"

Sebenarnya Donghyuck sudah tau apa jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Jaemin.

"Belum hehehe."

Nah kan!

Jaemin menjawab dengan cengiran diwajahnya. Donghyuck heran, kenapa Jaemin masih bisa sesemangat ini, padahal Jaemin sendiri tau jika nanti ada ujian dan dia belum mempelajari materi ujian tersebut.

"Kau cari mati dengan Nam seongsaenim ya, Jaemin?"

Donghyuck menatap horror Jaemin. Nam seongsaenim termasuk yang killer disekolah mereka. Bahkan Jaemin pernah beberapa kali mendapat tugas tambahan yang tidak didapatkan oleh murid lain karena nilainya untuk pelajaran matematika yang diajar oleh Nam seongsaenim berada dibawah kata sangat jelek.

"Tenang saja, aku sedang berusaha mengingat apa saja yang guru itu ajarkan dikelas. Tugas-tugas apa saja yang sudah Ia berikan pada kita."

Jaemin meletakkan kedua jari telunjuknya kekepalanya—bergaya seperti seseorang yang sedang berpikir—kemudian tertawa kencang. Mau tidak mau Donghyuck pun ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

Jaemin membaringkan kepalanya dengan lemas saat ujian Matematika sudah berakhir. Mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak—menggumam tidak jelas. Didepannya Jeno hanya bisa tertawa melihat temannya yang berambut caramel ini.

"Hei, Jaemin. Kau tidak mati kan? Pft."

Jaemin tidak memperdulikan perkataan Jeno. Tapi didalam hati, Ia sudah bersumpah akan membalas Jeno nanti. Donghyuck hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ejekan Jeno. Ia menghampiri bangku Jaemin lalu mengusak lembut rambut si caramel.

"Uri Jaemin sudah berusaha sangat keras eoh? Kasian otakmu."

Donghyuck terkekeh pelan. Jaemin yang masih setia membaringkan kepalanya dimeja, hanya bisa menatap Donghyuck dengan cemberut.

"Tugas tambahan menungguku, Hyuck."

Jeno tertawa kencang, Donghyuck pun ikut tertawa. Jaemin mendengus.

"Jaemin!"

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya—menegakkan badannya—saat mendengar suara yang begitu Ia rindukan hari ini. Suara yang keliatannya bisa membuat Ia kembali semangat setelah ujian Matematika tadi.

"Mark!"

Mark masuk kekelas Jaemin dengan senyum diwajahnya. Segera Ia menghampiri bangku Jaemin dimana disana masih ada Jeno dan Donghyuck.

"Wajahmu kenapa eh?"

Mark menatap Jaemin bingung saat melihat wajah kekasihnya ini cemberut. Ia menatap Jeno dan Donghyuck bergantian dengan tatapan seakan menanyakan 'Jaemin kenapa?'

"Jaemin hampir mati karna mengerjakan ujian Matematika."

Mark menatap ke Jaemin. Jaemin mengdongak untuk melihat wajah Mark yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau tidak belajar lagi ya?"

Jaemin nyengir lebar sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Mark. Setelahnya Jaemin meringis karna Mark menjitak kening Jaemin. Mark menatap gemas ke kekasihnya itu.

"Bukannya kau sudah berjanji mau belajar dengan Donghyuck?"

Jaemin hanya cemberut sambil memegangi keningnya.

"Aku lapar tau!"

Mark yang tadinya masih ingin mengomeli Jaemin, mengurunkan niatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak rambut Jaemin yang sangat Ia sukai itu.

"Ayo kekantin?"

Jaemin menatap Mark dengan mata berbinar. Ia mengangguk dengan antusias. Kemudian mata besarnya beralih menatap Donghyuck dan Jeno.

"Ayo kekantin bersama. Semakin ramai semakin menyenangkan!"

Donghyuck menatap Jeno. Meminta pendapat Jeno.

"Aku juga lapar."

Jeno tersenyum membuat matanya berbentuk sabit. Donghyuck tersenyum menatap Jaemin.

"Aku minta traktiran darimu?"

"Siaaap!"

Diluar dugaan, Jaemin mengiyakan ucapan Donghyuck. Padahal Donghyuck hanya bercanda. Setelahnya Jaemin berdiri dari kursinya kemudian memegang kedua bahu Donghyuck yang ada didepannya. Dengan gerakan mendorong pelan, Jaemin mengajak Donghyuck keluar kelas untuk ke kantin sekolah. Meninggalkan Mark dan Jeno yang kemudian menyusul mereka berdua.

Jaemin cemberut lagi didalam kelas. Sekarang pelajaran Sejarah tengah berlangsung dan Jaemin lebih memilih menekuk wajah manisnya sambil mencoret-coret lembaran kosong yang ada dibukunya daripada membantu Jeno mencari jawaban untuk tugas kelompok dadakan yang diberikan oleh Choi seongsaenim. Jaemin mengabaikan Jeno yang daritadi membolak-balik buku cetak miliknya. Sesekali Ia melirik Jeno lalu mendengus kasar. Dan hal itu membuat Jeno jengah. Jeno menatap Jaemin dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Jaemin mendengus lagi.

"Daripada kau begini terus, lebih baik bantu aku mengerjakan soal-soal sial ini."

"Kerjakan saja sendiri."

Jeno melotot mendengar jawaban Jaemin.

"Aku menyesal satu kelompok denganmu, Na Jaemin."

Jeno membalik kembali kursi yang tadinya Ia balikkan untuk duduk menghadap Jaemin. Tidak lupa membawa buku dan alat tulisnya. Sekarang Jeno tengah memunggungi Jaemin. Oh Jeno ngambek?

Cukup lama mereka berada diposisi masing-masing. Baik Jaemin ataupun Jeno tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Jeno sibuk dengan tugasnya, sedangkan Jaemin masih sibuk dengan kebeteannya yang membuat Ia cemberut terus sejak masuk istirahat tadi. Namun, tak lama Jaemin merasa tidak enak juga dengan Jeno. Dengan agak kuat, Jaemin menendang-nendang kursi bagian bawah Jeno—seperti yang biasa Ia lakukan. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Jeno yang biasanya akan langsung menoleh menghadap ke Jaemin, kali ini tidak. Jeno mengabaikan Jaemin. Berkali-kali Jaemin melakukannya, Jeno tetap sibuk dengan tugasnya. Jeno benar-benar mengabaikan Jaemin sekarang.

Jaemin mendengus. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, menariknya kesamping Jeno lalu duduk disamping Jeno.

"Jeno-ya, aku kesal nanti pulang sekolah harus mendapatkan tugas tambahan dari Nam seongsaenim. Padahal rencananya pulang nanti aku mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk menonton anime. Tapi gara-gara Nam seongsaenim, jadwal yang sudah kuatur dengan sangat baik jadi berantakan."

Jaemin bercerita dengan dagu Ia letakkan diatas meja Jeno. Wajahnya benar-benar cemberut.

"Jadi karena itu daritadi kau menekuk wajahmu terus?"

Jeno bertanya tanpa menoleh ke Jaemin. Mata dan tangannya sibuk dengan buku cetak yang ada didepannya sekarang. Jaemin melirik ke Jeno lalu mengangguk.

"Bukankah hari ini Mark ada eskul sepak bola? Kurasa keuntungannya kau bisa pulang dengannya sore ini."

Jaemin membesarkan kedua matanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya—menatap Jeno tak percaya. Ya, setiap hari Rabu dan Jumat Jaemin tidak pulang bersama Mark karena Mark harus mengikuti eskul sepak bola. Dan sekarang Jaemin baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari Rabu. Dimana sebenarnya nanti Jaemin tidak pulang bersama Mark, namun sepertinya karena tugas tambahan yang diberikan Nam seongsaenim secara dadakan kepadanya, membuat Jaemin dapat pulang bersama Mark hari ini.

"Berterimakasih lah pada Nam seongsaenim."

Jaemin mulai tersenyum. Ia berbalik—menoleh kebangkunya lalu mengambil buku cetak miliknya.

"Soal mana yang belum ada jawabannya? Aku akan mencarinya."

Jeno melirik ke Jaemin yang sekarang tengah membalik-balik halaman dari buku cetak tersebut. Tanpa sadar Ia tersenyum tipis.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Satu persatu murid mulai keluar dari kelas untuk segera pulang kerumah. ada juga yang masih betah didalam kelas hanya untuk mengobrol bersama teman, bercerita cerita yang sempat tertunda karena adanya pelajaran. Sekarang Jaemin tengah memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas. Didepannya masih ada Jeno yang masih setia duduk dikursinya.

"Jeno-ya, kau tidak pulang?"

Jaemin bertanya sambil mengenakan tas ranselnya ke punggung. Jeno melirik ke Jaemin lalu menggeleng.

"Nanti saja. Lebih baik kau sekarang pergi keruang guru sebelum Nam seongsaenim yang menghampirimu."

Jaemin nyengir lebar. Jeno merasa silau karenannya. Karena gigi Jaemin.

"Doakan aku ya!"

Tidak peduli dengan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Jeno, Jaemin dengan gerakan terburu-buru segera keluar kelas. Saat didepan kelas, Ia hampir bertabrakan dengan Donghyuck yang hendak masuk kelas. Keduanya sama-sama kaget lalu tertawa.

"Donghyuck-ah, doakan aku ya!"

Jaemin memeluk Donghyuck sebentar lalu segera berlari menuju ruang guru. Donghyuck heran dengan Jaemin. Saat masuk kedalam kelas, Ia menghampiri bangku Jeno.

"Jaemin kenapa?"

"Ia masuk kedalam kerak neraka."

Jeno terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Donghyuck yang mengerti maksud Jeno pun ikut terkekeh dengan gelengan kepala. Lalu Donghyuck berjalan ke bangkunya kemudian memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas sekolahnya. Setelah selesai, Donghyuck mengecek kembali bangku dan juga lokernya—memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Donghyuck menghampiri Jeno—menepuk pelan bahu Jeno.

Jeno menoleh ke Donghyuck.

"Jeno-ya, aku eskul musik dulu ya."

Jeno mengangguk lalu tersenyum—membentuk sabit dimatanya. Donghyuck tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju kelas musiknya. Sementara Jeno masih setia dibangkunya. Ia mengeluarkan ipod biru miliknya, menancapkan earphone, lalu mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Bukan hanya kesukaannya, namun juga kesukaan Jaemin.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, semua eskul yang dilakukan di Sekolah hari ini telah selesai. Termasuk eskul sepak bola. Mark yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya segera pamit pada teman-teman eskulnya untuk segera pulang. Ada beberapa teman Mark yang menggoda Mark yang ingin cepat pulang karena ingin bertemu dengan Jaemin. Mark hanya bisa tertawa malu dengan bibir terus berkata 'tidak-tidak'

Mark keluar dari ruang ganti yang dikhususkan untuk yang mengukuti eskul sepak bola. Ia berlari kecil menuju suatu tempat. Bukan untuk menuju gerbang sekolah dan segera pulang, namun untuk segera menuju ke sebuah ruangan kelas. Kelas dimana eskul musik biasa dilakukan.

"Donghyuck-ah, kerja bagus!"

"Ah, terimakasih sunbaenim!"

Haechan tersenyum lebar sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sedikit—sebagai tanda hormatnya pada senior. Beberapa senior, junior termasuk seongsaenim terus memberikan pujian dan dukungan kepada Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck-ah, kami pulang dulu ya. Kunci kami berikan padamu."

Donghyuck mengangguk lalu menerima kunci yang diberikan oleh seongsaenim.

"Hati-hati!"

Saat tengah menatap yang lainnya keluar kelas, tak sengaja mata Donghyuck menangkap sosok Mark yang ada disana. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Donghyuck segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain membuat Mark tertawa kecil. Saat semuanya sudah pulang dan tersisa Donghyuck didalam kelas, Mark segera masuk kedalam.

"Berpura-pura tidak melihatku eoh?"

Donghyuck masih menatap kearah lain. Entah sejak kapan, Ia mengambil sebuah gitar yang ada diruangan kelas itu lalu menyibukkan diri dengan gitar tersebut. Mark tertawa pelan. Ia berjalan mendekat ke Donghyuck lalu duduk disebelah Donghyuck.

"Tidak merindukan ku?"

Donghyuck melirik Mark sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghyuck mulai mencoba memainkan gitar tersebut. Menggesekkan jarinya pada senar gitar secara sembarangan dan menghasilkan suara sumbang membuat Mark tertawa kencang. Donghyuck menatap Mark malas.

"Berikan padaku."

Donghyuck memberikan gitar tersebut pada Mark dan Mark duduk semakin dekat dengan Donghyuck.

"Sudah diajari dari saat kita kelas satu dan kau belum bisa juga?"

Donghyuck tau Mark sedang mengejeknya sekarang. Ia mendengus.

"Yang penting suaraku tidak sumbang."

Mark menatap Donghyuck dalam. Begitu pula dengan Donghyuck. Saling menyelami mata satu sama lain. Mark dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dimata Donghyuck, begitu pula dengan Donghyuck.

"Bernyanyilah. Aku akan mengiri mu dengan gitar."

Donghyuck tersenyum kecil lalu mulai bernyanyi sesuai permintaan Mark.

"A-aah!"

Jaemin merenggangkan otot-ototnya saat Ia tugas tambahannya selesai Ia kerjakan. Ia menatap senang lembaran yang ada didepannya sekarang. Sempat menoleh kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4:10 sore, Jaemin segera menyimpan barang-barangnya kedalam tas lalu meletakkan lembaran tugas tambahan tersebut kemeja Nam seongsaenim. Segera Jaemin berlari kecil menuju ruang ganti khusus untuk yang mengikuti eskul sepak bola, dengan harapan Mark masih ada disana.

Namun, sesampainya Jaemin disana, Mark sudah tidak ada. Beberapa teman Mark sempat menggoda Jaemin dengan Mark. Jaemin hanya bisa tertawa kaku.

"Ah, terimakasih. Aku kira Mark masih ada disini hehehe."

"Dia pulang cepat karna ingin menemuimu, Jaemin-ah!"

Lagi-lagi Jaemin hanya tertawa kaku sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk segera pulang. Sedikit kecewa karena Ia tidak bisa pulang dengan Mark hari ini. Kembali Ia menyalahkan Nam seongsaenim yang memberinya tugas tambahan hari ini.

"Padahal ingin pulang dengan Mark."

Jaemin bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah malas, Jaemin berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk segera pulang. Ia melewati beberapa ruangan kelas yang sudah kosong. Namun ada satu ruangan kelas yang Jaemin dapat mendengar ada suara didalamnya. Seperti suara petikan gitar dan suara seseorang sedang bernyanyi. Tiba-tiba Jaemin tersenyum senang. Ia hafal betul suara siapa yang sedang bernyanyi itu. Sebelum semakin dekat dengan kelas tersebut, Jaemin mengintip sebentar, sekedar memastikan.

Loh?

Jaemin dapat melihat didalam kelas tersebut ada Donghyuck dan seseorang yang memungungi dirinya. Orang itu seperti Mark? Jaemin yakin itu Mark. Jaemin sangat hafal perawakan pacarnya itu. Ia berteriak senang dalam hati. Ternyata Mark belum pulang. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang Ia dapat pulang bersama Mark. Dan mungkin dengan Donghyuck juga.

Jaemin melangkah tanpa suara dengan badan sedikit dibungkukkan—bermaksud memberikan kejutan kepada Mark karena sudah sesore ini, tapi Jaemin masih berada di sekolah. Jaemin terkekeh geli saat mendengar suara tawa Donghyuck bersama Mark.

' _Apa yang mereka bicarakan ya.'_

Dengan senyum diwajahnya, pelan-pelan Jaemin mengintip kedalam kelas. Namun senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama. Senyum diwajah Jaemin memudar saat melihat Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke Donghyuck.

' _Apa?'_

Donghyuck pun memejamkan matanya, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Mark.

' _Tidak.'_

Jaemin terpaku ditempatnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit melihat apa yang ada didepannya saat ini.

' _Mark—mencium Donghyuck?'_

Dan yah- Jaemin dapat melihat bibir Donghyuck yang mulai membalas lumatan pelan yang diberikan Mark. Bahkan sekarang tangan Mark menggenggam erat tangan Donghyuck. Keduanya larut sehingga tidak sadar akan kehadiran Jaemin.

Mendadak Jaemin merasakan bahunya merosot lemas. Ia segera berbalik lalu berjalan menjauhi kelas tersebut.

' _Tidak mungkin kan—aku pasti salah lihat.'_

Jaemin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau mempercayai apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

' _Mark—mencintaiku kan?'_

Jaemin mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah. Entah sejak kapan air mata mulai menetes. Semakin Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, semakin banyak pula air mata yang keluar.

** Haloo, ini ff pertama saya untuk fandom NCT. Gimana? Gagal total ya? T_T sebenarnya sudah lama saya pengen buat ff berfandomkan NCT dan sekarang baru kesampean. Cast utamanya saya pakai member NCT Dream yaa soalnya gemes banget sama mereka _ kebetulan ada kesayangan saya juga disana, siapa lagi kalau bukan Na Jaemin sama Lee Donghyuck hehehe. Oh ya, ff ini saya buat dalam sekali ngetik dan tanpa dicek ulang. Jadi maaf kalau banyak typonyaa.

Udah ah sekian dulu bacotie nya, mind to review?


End file.
